1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and, more particularly, to a signal compensation circuit and a semiconductor apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus may include various circuit blocks, and the various circuit blocks have their own functions.
The various circuit blocks operate only when the corresponding functions are performed, and otherwise do not perform any operations in a state in which only power is applied thereto.
For example, in a refresh mode, only circuits associated with an active or precharge operation operate, and circuits associated with read/write operations do not operate.
Considering that circuit blocks of a semiconductor apparatus are configured based on transistors, if a state in which only power such as VDD or VSS is applied to transistors is continuously retained, stresses may be induced in the transistors and the properties of the transistors may be degraded.
In this way, due to degradations in the properties of elements according to operating circumstances, signals may be abnormally generated from corresponding circuit blocks, and the operation performance of semiconductor circuits may deteriorate or operation fails may occur.